narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparring with Space and Time
The famous beauty of the Whirlpool waltzed her way towards Uzumakigata Lake. The beautiful rays of the incandescent Sun shone and pranced on the surface of the water, giving off a view as though little diamonds were shuffling around the surface. The bowl-shaped trough in which it sat made it seem like an dent in the almost perfectly smooth landscape of the island nation of Uzushiogakure. Much of the wildlife in the area found this spot to be a regular convention for recreation. A mother goose and her gooslings swimming, a small family of bears standing near the edge, and Chieko watching nature at its finest. She beloved herself to be one of the few people in the world that still took the time to admire the simpler things around her. Laying back at the water's edge, Chieko read one of her favorite books. It was the story of a young ninja who constantly searches for recognition and seeks to become Kage of his village. It entertained her every time she read it with its subtle twists, likable villains and heroes, and overall great plot. She used her thumb as a bookmark as she sat up and turned her head to see one of her kunai in the ground quite a ways away from her. She smirked and laid back down to read her book while the animals began to vacate the area. Seeming from nowhere, a beautiful, red-haired girl approached the woman calmly, as she took note of the familiar looking kunai not far from a familiar face. "Reading as usual. Well, it is a signature trait you have while on missions" Shiro said aloud with a smile as she waved at Chieko. "What have you been up to lovely lady?" she added as she walked in front of her, spinning around like a ballerina in an elegant display of synchronized twists, turns and leg movements. "Oho, Wushazaki-san?" Chieko said flatly, flipping a page in her book. "To what do I owe the inconvenience?" She rolled over and stood up, her nose still in the pages. A smile etched itself across her face as she read one of her favorite parts. After a few short laughs, she closed the book and used her thumb as a bookmark. A small bit of chakra flowed through her hand which held the book while her eyes scanned her old friend. "Well - I wish to spar with you if you have the time!" Shiro responded to her friend as she spun around several times on the tip of her toes, her left arm erect and pointing to the sky, while her right aim was held outwards, slightly bent, allowing her to maintain her balance and footing. She was looking at an upside down Chieko, with her head bent back, a wide smile forming on her face. Chieko rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on her hip. "Fine. But after this, you have to give me money. 300 ryō, no less." She said as she tossed her book to Shiro nonchalantly. Her eyes held a glint of mischief in them and her hands came together in seals. The moment her seals were completed, her hands went to the ground and caused a purple barrier to rise from the ground. Shiro knew of this barrier technique, but couldn't doo anything as it's speed was beyond her own. Stuck in her dance, Shiro managed to form a bone projectile and launch it from her hand into a tree. In an instant, she was at the tree. "You seem to be taking this very seriously Chieko. I like it, but starting off with a seal caught me off guard." Shiro said as she spinned around while firing bone projectiles all around the area. She then began running around the area at high speed, dashing from trees to the ground and so fourth, putting distance between her and her friend.